Compounds such as 5-[4-[2-(5-ethyl-2-pyridyl)-2-oxoethoxy]benzyl]-2,4-thiazolidinedione (Formula A below)(mitoglitazone (MSDC-0160)) and 5-{-4-[2-(3-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxoethoxy]benzyl}-1,3-thiazolidine-2,4-dione (Formula B below) are currently being studied for activity against diabetes, hypertension, inflammatory diseases, and other disorders.
The above compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,971, 8,067,450, and 8,389,556 and International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2011/017244; the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The compounds of Formulae A and B, because of their asymmetric carbon atom in position 5 on the 2,4-thiazolidinedione ring, are a racemic mixture of R and S enantiomers. The hydrogen at the 5-position is acidic due to the presence of the adjacent carbonyl moiety, thereby making it difficult to prevent racemization of the two stereoisomers and difficult to determine if one of the stereoisomers is superior to the other.
Despite the clinical interest in mitoglitazone, there is still a need for agents with improved properties for treating medical disorders such as diabetes, hypertension, and inflammatory diseases. The invention provides new compounds that are resistant to racemization at their stereogenic center, and are useful in the treatment of various medical disorders.